


Bump n' Grind

by jypeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, crack too prob, fluff?, i h8 exo'rdium, it's late why am i doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jypeach/pseuds/jypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thinks he needs help with the Artificial Love choreography and Chanyeol is way too happy to help. </p><p>Or: Chanyeol is hungry for pancakes but ends up with more than he bargained for aka Baekhyun's ass :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump n' Grind

**Author's Note:**

> basically this mess was steph's fault and all of tlist bc baek!!! grinding!!! at the concert!!!!
> 
> Enjoy~ I'm sorry in advance it's like 3AM I should be asleep not writing porn i'm sorry Jesus.

Sweat clung to Chanyeol like syrup dripping down a stack of hot, fluffy pancakes, just as thick and viscous. Either that or Chanyeol was just really,  _ really  _ hungry.

 

By Chanyeol’s estimates is was already nearing 3 AM, but he couldn’t tell you for sure. What he could tell you however, was just how tired and lifeless he felt, or how desperately in need of food he was. 

 

With their third concert tour just around the corner, all the members had lost notion of time, all they could think about was perfecting their dance moves and getting accustomed to the new rearrangements made on certain songs, not to mention the mildly embarrassing ments as well as their solo stages.

 

Everyone had been putting their all into each and every rehearsal, even Baekhyun who was known to lighten the mood with his jokes or playful skinship looked dead serious as they finished the last of their practices, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a cute pout adorning his baby pink lips. 

 

His look of tenacity quickly dissolved as soon as the music stopped, substituted instead with a weary one, one that was silently pleading for some well-deserved rest. 

 

“Alright, I think we’ve all had enough for today. Let’s call it a night.” Junmyeon announced, a chorus of relieved sighs and limp bodies hitting the floors following as a reply. They all praised each other on yet another successful run, Chanyeol not missing the chance to tease Kyungsoo about his new gnome costume that he boasted “suited him perfectly”, to which the elder simply glared and punched him in the stomach with no expression whatsoever. 

 

“Control your giraffe of a boyfriend, Baekhyun. It’ll be his balls next time and I know how much you  _ love  _ those.” He warned, still stoic, before fetching the last of his belongings and joining the others out in the van. 

 

Baekhyun snickered, throwing his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s waist from the side, the younger boy still pouting and rubbing at his tummy. 

 

“He’s got a point, you know.” 

 

“You’d think these abs wouldn’t make his punches hurt as much, but no. At least the extra chub I had served as extra padding. What am I supposed to do with these?” Chanyeol whined, purposely lifting his shirt to reveal what the fans had been so excited to finally see: the long awaited Chan-abs.

 

Baekhyun was aware of his boyfriend’s efforts to achieve them; he hadn’t put up with almost a year of him complaining about hating the gym and sore muscles for nothing. But he also knew just how much the guy loved finding whatever excuse to show them off, even if it meant sacrificing a punch from the devil himself. 

 

“I have some ideas…” The shorter one toyed, moving to face the rapper and place a warm hand along the firm ridges of his stomach, tracing the smooth muscle with his palm and smirking up at their owner.

 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows suggestively and chuckled, his own hands wandering down to cup at his lover’s ample ass and press a sweet kiss to his lips, Baekhyun’s head tipping backwards in the slightest to capture it fully and return it just as fervent. 

 

Too engrossed in their moment, they failed to hear Junmyeon walking back to check on why they were taking so long, shooing him off by telling him they’d make their way back via Chanyeol’s infamous white scooter before their leader let out an exasperated sigh and reminded them they still had practice tomorrow, in case they were thinking of getting  _ frisky _ .

 

“Does he always have to be such a buzzkill?” Baekhyun lamented while breaking away. This had been the first time in weeks he and Chanyeol had a moment to themselves, even if it was only a few kisses here and there, he wanted to at least make them count. 

 

The taller boy was quick to pick up on the other’s subtle disappointment, but knew there wasn’t much they could do to solve it. Right now it was the group first, their relationship second. Even if all Chanyeol had thought about the entirety of their rehearsals was how sinful Baekhyun looked dancing, swinging his hips and belting out his high notes, or better yet how much he’d rather have him screaming out something else, (like his name perhaps) he knew their priorities at the moment were elsewhere, at least until the first night of the tour. 

 

Anything before that was just asking for trouble.

 

Problem was: Byun Baekhyun was the definition of just that. 

 

“But hey… before we leave… I’m having some trouble with one of the dances. Wanna help me out?”

 

Chanyeol pulled a face, completely confused on what the hell Baekhyun was referring to. He took pride in his vast improvement in dancing since last year, but he also acknowledged that his lover was probably on Jongin or Yixing’s level of dancing by now and thus needed no help whatsoever.

 

“I don’t think you really need it.”

 

“No, trust me Chanyeol.” He hissed, a devilish grin dancing along his lips. “I need it.”

 

The not so discreet innuendo was enough to send a lick of heat down Chanyeol’s stomach and even further south, his large gulp audible and satisfactory to Baekhyun.

 

“Oh-okay. Which song do you need help with?”

 

The deep, club groove vibes of “Artificial Love” began blasting through the speakers with a click of the remote in Baekhyun’s hands, his smile innocent as he grabbed one of the prop canes from the floor and began swinging it around. 

 

Oh, fuck no.

 

“I don’t think I have the point dance move down yet, what do  _ you  _ say?” He inquired, setting the cane directly in front of him between his legs and bent down until his knees touched the ground, rolling his hips forward in a way that Chanyeol felt should have gotten him arrested in at least five countries. 

 

Playing aloof, Baekhyun continued with the rest of the choreography by tossing the cane behind him and pressing it against his back, all while lithely grinding his lower body into thin air and giving him a knowing, shit-eating grin. 

 

Chanyeol clucked his tongue. Two could play at that game.

 

“Hmm…” He mused, pretending to be deep in thought about the shorter’s little performance. “I’m no expert but, uh… your body rolls could use some work. They don’t look… natural… enough.”

 

“Really? Natural? Huh.” Baekhyun played along, looking genuinely stumped. “Well, how do you suggest I improve that?”

 

“I have some ideas…” The redhead smirked, throwing Baekhyun’s words back at him with an impish glint in his eyes. 

 

The vocalist looked on in amusement as his leggy boyfriend spread himself out flat on the floor who turned his head to look at him and made a “come here” motion with his hand. 

 

“Get on me.” He instructed in a simple manner, as if it were the most ordinary of requests and well, for them… it kind of was. Oops?

 

Mounting on top of him just like he’d done so countless times, Baekhyun straddled his waist, bouncing on him experimentally but also just for the hell of it because why not?

 

“You have some wonderful ideas, Chanyeol-ssi. Excellent, actually.” Purring, the petite singer rubbed his bottom against the fabric of Chanyeol’s thin basketball shorts, the younger’s groin already stiffening under Baekhyun’s dominance. 

 

Chanyeol hitched a breath, unwilling to release the built up groan lingering in the back of his throat that would give his boyfriend the upper hand, essentially a green light to tease him into oblivion, as if he didn’t do enough of that on his own account.

 

Slowly, he began to roll his hips again, following the rhythm of the music, holding back his own strangled noises all the while summoning all his self control to not just flat out rut against him like he so desperately wanted--no,  _ needed--  _ to.

 

Like he said, it’d been  _ days  _ since the last time he’d gotten anything remotely similar to this; he intended on making the most of it. 

 

“Is this better?” The question in itself was futile. Chanyeol wasn’t even looking, just feeling himself growing painfully hard inside his too tight boxers, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling with his mouth going slack, hands with a mind of their own coming up to steady the rocking of Baekhyun’s hips against him. 

 

“Baby-” He gasped, a low rumble escaping his throat. He allowed his eyes to roll shut for a few heartbeats, gathering himself enough to speak coherently before finally glancing down at his tiny lover. Bad idea.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were clouded with nothing other than need, the hungry kind that was dangerous and unforgiving. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his gaze piercing yet teeming with a plea for Chanyeol to just  _ take  _ him. 

 

“Fuck this. Sit on my face.”

 

Whoa, what?

 

Baekhyun had expected the younger to cave, anyone would have, but… this? Not so much.

 

“Excuse me?” His paced rocking came to a cease, confusion being responsible for it. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and signaled at Baekhyun’s baggy sweats with his eyes.

 

“Those. Off. You. On my face.”

 

Okay, then. 

 

With no resistance or hesitation, Baekhyun stood up for the sole purpose of yanking down his grey sweatpants and tossing off his shoes, left in only Chanyeol’s t-shirt and a pair of white ankle socks. Below him, Chanyeol was licking his lips in preparation, smacking them and raising his arms to guide the singer down as he squatted, his insecurity and apprehension showing the further down he got. 

 

Now, Baekhyun--despite the fan’s conceptions of him-- was a total freak in the sheets and he prided himself in it privately. He was lucky to have someone both as pliant and as open-minded as Chanyeol to “experiment” with, but this had never even crossed his mind. 

 

In retrospect, it was really no different from all the times Chanyeol had eaten him out before,  but the aspect of actually  _ sitting  _ on his goddamn face was just bizarre to him.

 

What if he suffocated him? Would Chanyeol even be able to breathe? What if this all went terribly awry and he’d somehow have to explain to everyone that Chanyeol was in the hospital because he’d asphyxiated the poor guy with his ass? He was sure knets (and their management) would get one hell of a kick out of that one. 

 

“You’re not gonna smother me, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chanyeol broke him out of his fatalistic thoughts, offering a soft smile. Chanyeol was  _ smiling  _ and  _ comforting him  _ with a dick centimeters away from his mouth. Of course.

 

“But what if-”

 

“Listen, you started this mess so you’re following through with it. Also, you’re already on me so it’s too late to back out anyhow. Ha.” Chanyeol childishly chided, wiggling down until his entire face was caught underneath Baekhyun’s plush and doughy behind. He gripped onto Baekhyun’s thighs and before the singer could begin to protest, Chanyeol was already giving his pink rim a tentative lick, Baekhyun’s knees closing in around his boyfriend’s head of damp, messy red hair.

 

Feeling bold, he spared a glance to the left where the mirrors were reflecting their raunchy actions, Baekhyun catching a gist of how scandalous the position really was to anyone who would happen to be unfortunate enough to walk in,  and under any other circumstance he’d probably bring this to a full stop, deciding it wasn’t worth such a huge risk. 

 

But with Chanyeol’s tongue prodding inside him, the same boy moaning and sucking around his taut hole like it was the only reason for his existence, Baekhyun honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Instead he let himself be pleasured in the way only his boyfriend knew how, spreading his tongue flat along his cleft, using the fingers on one hand to loosen him up, never forgetting to shower the man above him with adoring praise because even in such a risqué position, Byun Baekhyun was still and forever would be the epitome of ravishing. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing your dance?” Chanyeol teased, albeit slightly muffled considering he was trapped beneath the thickness of Baekhyun’s thighs (but loving it nonetheless). 

 

Shakily, Baekhyun nodded. If him just standing (sitting?) there while Chanyeol did all the work for him already felt like heaven on earth, the idea of contributing to it made him tremble in fear. He didn’t think his body was fully prepared to withstand that amount of pleasure, too worn out from countless rehearsals and intricate dance moves. Knowing just how easily he let himself go, Baekhyun feared he’d be coming within a matter of seconds, making all of this be in vain and probably embarrass himself in front of Chanyeol in the process. 

 

He supposed this was just karma getting back at him and man, was she a bitch when she wanted to.

 

With the utmost caution he could, the vocalist propelled his torso forward, shrieking when Chanyeol’s wet pink muscle prodded inside his walls at the same time, his laugh tickling Baekhyun’s sensitive skin. 

 

“Such a lightweight.” He murmured, scooting back up a fraction of an inch to meet with the base of Baekhyun’s rock hard cock, twitching to be touched. “Wanna try this instead?” 

 

The elder had yet to voice his answer when his boyfriend had already taken it upon himself to begin sucking on his scrotum all the way to the base of his length, humming in satisfaction. Park Chanyeol was going to be the fucking death of him, he’d swear on it.

 

Baekhyun settled back on his thighs a bit to accommodate the other, while Chanyeol lifted his head up to be able to take all of him in, their mutual help proving efficient in their purpose. 

 

Little known secret about Chanyeol: the boy loved sucking dick. 

 

It’d been a lovely, pleasant surprise for Baekhyun the first he’d gone down on him back in their pre-debut days, but a surprise no less. When they’d first begun fooling around, Baekhyun had already burdened himself with the job, thinking he was by far more experienced in that area than Chanyeol would be but he was wrong, and he remembered just how wrong he was every time the rapper worked that glorious tongue and mouth of his up and down his shaft like it was candy; licking along the slit, sucking especially hard around the base before letting his lips to fluctuate and stretch around his boyfriend’s modest girth. 

 

As if his actions weren’t enough, the noises he made would probably have a sex worker blushing uncontrollably, kind of how Baekhyun was, with his entire face rosy and prettily flushed simply from watching the lewdness of what was happening below him. He arched his back and mewled, canting his lower half deeper into Chanyeol who took it gracefully as well as appreciatively, his moans expressing his gratitude, like Baekhyun letting him suck him off was a privilege of some sort. 

 

Glossy, saliva coated lips peeled off of him deliberately, a warm, sturdy hand coming up to replace it. Baekhyun dared to peek down once again, finding Chanyeol smiling at him with a goofy grin as he pumped him rhythmically. 

 

Ridiculous as it was, Baekhyun felt his heart fluttering at the sight. He couldn’t imagine doing this, or feeling like this with anyone other than the giant dork and personal pillow he had as a boyfriend. 

 

“I love you, Yeol.” He panted, still thrusting into the boy’s hand. The grin on Chanyeol’s face spread even further, his free hand caressing the other’s soft sides. 

 

“And I love you, Baekhyunnie. I love making you feel good, too.” His last sentence lost any trace of gentleness the first held, fading into a darker, more lust driven statement than anything else. Baekhyun felt goosebumps prickling at his skin. Sleathley, Chanyeol swooped back down to come face to face with the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass, gripping onto his hips tightly to keep in place then picked up where he’d last left off, circling around the boy’s pink, stretched entrance with the bare tip of his tongue.

 

He felt Baekhyun jerk on top of him, then heard a whimper shortly after as well as a whisper of his name that sounded more like beautiful poetry than anything else. 

 

“Can I?” 

 

The smaller one gave a small bounce in response, his knees finally settling into a comfortable stance that allowed both himself and Chanyeol to move as freely as they possibly could without hindrance, Baekhyun finally building enough confidence to move on his own, setting a pace to match his boyfriend’s tongue slowly but surely making it’s way deeper into him. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” He cursed, a ravenous fire beginning to set his insides ablaze. 

 

“Ride my tongue, baby. Yeah, that’s it. Mm, fuck.” The rest of Chanyeol’s words--if there were any at all-- morphed into unfathomable slurs and moans of satisfaction, heavy licks and frantic sucking. 

He could hear Chanyeol’s breath quickening, hear and  _ feel  _ the slick wet sounds his tongue was making as he literally ate him out, sparing him no mercy but rather held him sternly in place, made him suffer through such glorious torment. 

 

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, loving the way Chanyeol was downright worshiping him with his tongue alone, imagined how good it felt for him to have Baekhyun in such a reckless state, although his mind didn’t have to wonder much considering the boy was physically aching from so much pleasure if his spazzy, hasty thrusts were anything to go by. 

 

“Keep moving. Grind that ass of yours, angel.” Chanyeol moved aside long enough to speak, Baekhyun obediently following through with his command. Automatically, his hips snaked back and forth, as if he was spineless and his body was made of silk rather than skin and bone. The taller of the two loosened his grip on his waist, permitting him to gyrate down on his face freely. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol caught their reflection in the mirror, one partially blurred by Baekhyun’s thighs but it gave view to the only thing he needed to see. 

 

“Perfect.” He said breathlessly, almost gone by unperceived by Baekhyun who was trying to go against every fiber in his being and not release so soon but was failing miserably at doing so. “Baek, this is how you should do it. The dance, I mean. You’ll drive everyone crazy.”

 

“Mm… you think so?” He grunted, half committed to the conversation at hand. Truth be told, he saw no flaw in his previous attempt at the choreography but hey, there was always room for improvement and he loved riling the fans up, it was the best part of performing. He turned his head to see what Chanyeol was referring to and all his efforts to contain his climax were nearly discredited once he did. 

 

Little known fact about Baekhyun: the boy loved watching Chanyeol fuck him.

 

Whether it be just glancing down at his hips meeting with his, or secretly documenting their rendezvous on his phone for future purposes, Baekhyun could guaranteed he’d be able to get off just from seeing the beastly manner in which Chanyeol made him come undone, and right now was no different. 

 

Despite not even being inside of him (technically), the panorama painted before him, of Chanyeol splayed out on the ground with his face buried in Baekhyun’s cheeks, gripping his thighs so hard his knuckles were white, Baekhyun swiveling down on his tongue like some erotic belly dancer had the same effect as if he was. He stared on in amazement, wondering how in the world he could have ever labeled this as taboo let alone almost put a stop to it.

 

He groaned while still grinding on top of his lover, even holding onto some of the loose, fanned out strands of bright red hair belonging to Chanyeol and forcing him in even deeper, the younger all too eager to oblige. 

 

“I- I’m so c-close, baby.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded uselessly, head still held captive between the elder’s legs, and shifted his head to introduce his middle and ring finger into the mix, his tongue now intent on sucking small but noticeable bruises on the inside of his thighs. 

 

Like many other times, Baekhyun was grateful to have such a musically talented boyfriend, his long, calloused fingers equally as skilled in plying his walls and nerves until they reached their main objective, stimulating it with firm yet feathery touches and then finally, one last push forward until they had the vocalist wailing out in bliss, Chanyeol’s hand reaching forward to catch Baekhyun from falling back from all the ecstasy coursing through his veins, leaving his body numb and even more debilitated than before. 

 

The shorter boy swallowed heavily, bringing some of his sense back, or at least enough to aim his leaking cock up towards his own stomach rather than Chanyeol’s face like it’d begun to, feebly apologizing before milking himself dry and riding out the last of his orgasm. 

 

His head drooped forward once he was sated, eyes sleepy and body entirely spent. He shimmied back until he was situated lower on Chanyeol’s torso and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his lips, then another and another until he was peppering the boy’s face with tiny pecks of affection. 

 

Stopping at his jawline, he swiped his tongue over it sluggishly, picking up any left over come and swallowing it down merrily. 

 

Chanyeol had never been more in love. 

 

“I can’t believe you made me nut without even touching my dick.”

 

Baekhyun had never been more in love, either.

 

“That’s certainly going to come in handy later.” He winked, looking over his shoulder to see that indeed, there was a dark stain on the outside of his shorts, and the large tent that was once prominent was now deflated and most likely too sensitive for what Baekhyun had in mind. 

 

Another time, then.

 

Baekhyun dressed quickly after they’d both come down from their high and had their fair share of sweet kisses in between, then left the building hand in hand, not having to worry about any potential run in with sasaengs at this wee hour of the morning. 

 

Chanyeol handed his boyfriend the extra helmet he’d brought with him in mind and put on his as well, revving up the scooter and preparing to drive off when a pair of warm hands snuck in underneath his shirt and rested along his toned abdomen. 

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun hummed, pressing the side of his face to Chanyeol’s back. “Thanks for helping me practice.”

 

The redhead snorted. 

 

“Sure, Baek. Sure.”

 

A kiss to his cheek.

 

“It’s your turn tomorrow.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and let the small singer cling to him as they rode through the empty streets of Seoul back to their dorm.

 

“Looking forward to it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy/tired to write an epilogue but it would have just been more smut after the concert anyways, you're not missing out on much lol


End file.
